The lives of four
by New Flames
Summary: The charmed ones. powerful witchs, the most powerful, they are smart, they are beautiful, they are Teens? this story takes place before they get magic all four sisters together but they cannot get along. but when trageties strike will they be able to put
1. the beginning

NEW STORY HAHAHA 

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CHARMED OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS AND I WILL TELL YOU IF I AM PUTTIN MY OWN CHARACTER IN (which is today) UNTIL THEN YOU WILL NOT GET ANOTHER DISCLAIMER**_

_**OK LETS GET THIS STORY STARTED**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Prue: 18 Andy: 18 

Piper: 17

Leo: 17

Phoebe: 16

Cole: 16

Paige: 15

Kyle: 15

Rob: 15

I promise there will be other characters XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX "Wake up girls" Prue heard her grandmother yell she immediately ran to the bathroom to try and beat the rush. With four girls and one bathroom each morning was hell trying to get ready. Prue ran but gave up when she heard her younger sister Piper knocking on the bathroom door yelling her even younger sister Phoebe's name and telling her to hurry up. Eventually Phoebe came out at the same time as the youngest sister Paige came to the door 

"Morning Phoebe" Paige greeted her sister.

"Whatever" Phoebe said walking away

"What's her problem?" Paige asked no one in particular.

"What do you think?" Prue said in a mean tone of voice

Paige just shook her head giving Prue a nasty look, but then she noticed they had given Piper a chance to get to the bathroom and Piper took that chance and had almost finished her daily quick shower short but long enough to get clean. She got out and brushed her teeth came out and ignored the comments of it took you long enough and it's about time she sat down in her room and looked in the mirror. She got ready and awaited Paige to get out of the bathroom since Prue already had her shower put on makeup and brushed her teeth and was waiting downstairs.

Ten minutes later

The girls all sat at the breakfast table their Grandmother at the head. They ate their breakfast and left for school.

Paige got in her friend Kyle's car his mom was driving. When Kyle was young his parents died he was put in an orphanage but was adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Smith and they had another son named Rob who was the same age as Kyle but unlike Kyle he hardly talked to anyone except Kyle, Paige, and Piper. The reason he talked to Piper was she was kind and she was really the only sister other then Paige that he trusted and that trusted him and He just plain and simple liked Paige. Rob was listening to his Mp3 on a KoRn song it was so loud he could not even hear anything but it. Rob's parents were always worried that he would turn out bad and if he did it was because they treated him like dirt he hated them, the only people who thought he would turn out great were Kyle, Paige, and Piper. Paige decided to show that she was in the car to Rob so she klunked him on the head.

"OWW! God what the hell was that for?" He asked angrily Paige and Kyle laughed hysterically

"Rob I will not tolerate that language" His mother said sternly

"Oh come on mom," Kyle said "loosen up"

"Don't worry about your brother worry about yourself," She said back

"Yeah Kyle" Paige said sarcastically

"Yes Kyle listen to your friend" his mother said

"Your mother never learned the art of sarcasm did she?" Paige asked Kyle whispering

"Nope" he answered bluntly

Paige laughed

XxXXxX

Phoebe got in her car and drove to school as did Piper

Prue on the other hand rode with her boyfriend Andy

"Morning, babe" Andy greeted

"Morning" she greeted back kissing him

"So do you have your class schedule?" he asked

"Yeah" she answered, "let's see here History with Stevens math with Klaus Science with Belling, Spanish with Garcia, and English with Perry "

"That's exactly what I have," Andy said smiling

The car ride was silent until they arrived at school

XxXXxX

Piper was at her locker and she got bumped and all her books fell to the floor

"Missy why do insist on making my life miserable?" Piper asked turning around but instead of missy she saw a guy "Oh sorry I thought you were someone else" Piper explained trying to gather her books

"Don't apologize it was my fault" he said getting down and grabbing the books handing them to Piper "I'm Leo by the way"

"I'm … Piper… Piper Halliwell" Piper said speechless that a cute guy was talking to her

"Well Piper you mind if I walk you to class"

"No I don't mind," she said smiling

"Here let me carry your books for you" Leo said

"No that's OK" Piper said

"Okay whatever you want," Leo said giving her an expecting smile Piper smiled also

They walked to class Piper was thinking it was all a trick but she quickly pushed those thoughts away

Soon the girls were settled in at class Prue was sitting next to Andy.

Piper next to Leo

Paige next to Kyle

Rob next to no one he knew except he was behind Paige and Kyle

And Phoebe next to a cute guy she had a feeling this was gonna be a good year for all the girls and her feelings were usually correct

Little did she know it was right it would be a year with much loss but in the long run a great year with happiness.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Well that starts off the story please R&R nothing but love to all ya'll_**


	2. new friends

_**THANX 4 DA REVIEWS YA'LL ROCK HERE IS CHAPTER 2 **_

XXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXZXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day ended great for everyone Piper left school in a hurry but got stopped by Missy her worst enemy

"Hello Freak" Missy said

"Hi Missy" Piper said

"So what are you doing"

"Leaving"

"Oh hey everyone say bye to the freak" Missy yelled

"Ok bye Missy" Leo said walking up

"What?" she asked

"well you said to say bye to the freak so bye ,Missy" Leo said Piper couldn't help but giggle

"I am afraid you have me mistaken with her," Missy said annoyed

"No he doesn't" said a voice from behind Missy Piper realized that it was the voice of Rob with Paige, and Kyle Phoebe and a Boy were close behind. Prue was at cheerleading

"Oh nice one, Rob" Kyle said giving him a high five

"Well at least she talks. Unlike one freak I know" Missy's boyfriend and Robs worst enemy Jack said walking up with his friends.

"Oh someone call the Fire department I smell a burn" his Black friend Jordan said "And he is right you are the biggest freak the world has ever known" he said

"Your Mom is the biggest freak the world has ever known" Rob came back

"Boy you better not be talkin bout my momma" Jordan said raising his fist

"I believe he is" the boy who phoebe was with said

"Hey Cole" Leo said

"Hey, Leo. And back to you" Cole said pointing at Jordan "your mom is so dumb she sat on the TV and watched the couch"

Jordan threw a punch but Cole grabbed his fist and punched him then he left the others close behind

"Dude where did you get those reflexes?" Kyle asked

"Never mind" Cole answered

"So Leo how do you and Cole know each other?" Piper asked Leo

"He is my stepbrother my dad married his mom" Leo answered

"Who are everybody, Phoebe" Cole asked

"Well these are my sisters Paige and Piper and Paige's friends Kyle and Rob" she answered smiling

"Which one is Rob?" Cole asked

"the one on the skateboard" Paige answered and as a matter of fact Rob did bring His skateboard to school but again he was listening to his Mp3 player.

"Ah hey what song are you listening to" Cole asked

"Stairway to Heaven by Led Zeppelin" Rob answered gaining speed on his board

"He doesn't say much" Leo said

"He never does" Paige said, "He doesn't talk much unless he trusts the person very much Like me, Kyle, and Piper."

"What about his parents?" Cole asked

"he Hates them" Kyle answered "well he hates his mom more than his dad"

"I like" Cole said

"Why just his mum" Leo asked

"Because she hates him she is really just his stepmom" Paige said, "He loved his real Mom more than anything"

"wait Phoebe why are we walking we drove to school today" Piper said before running back for her car Phoebe close behind the others laughed And Rob stopped skating when Piper came driving by he grabbed the back of her Car and had smooth sailing at least until Piper got to a stop sign and launched him into a tree everyone laughed even harder

XxXXxX

Prue got the cheerleading started and saw a new girl walk in with a uniform on and got with the group and talked to some girls Prue had a feeling she would be a great friend boy was she wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

_**Sry for the bad chapter I promise if Ya'll give me Ideas It will be better so plz R&R. Oh and I need to ask you if you want me to pair Paige up with Kyle or Rob. And can you tell me what Cole's Moms name is thanx Very much**_

_**p.s **_

_**Rob was created by me and Music does have a big part in his life just to put that on the table **_


	3. The Party pt 1 : rides

**_HERE IS CHAPTER THREE THANX 4 DA REVIEWS YA'LL ROCK I HAVE GOT ANSWERS TO MY QUESTIONS_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The girls all arrived home and were in their rooms except for Piper she was helping Grams with dinner and talking

"So how was school" Grams asked

"It was good. I met a really cute guy today" Piper said smiling

"Do you like him" Grams asked

"Yes" Piper answered her face turning pink

"Does he like you?"

"How am I supposed to know, Grams"

"Well I wasn't sure. But maybe you should tell him how you feel" Grams said

"No way. What if he doesn't like me I mean that be the most embarrassing thing ever" Piper said

"Well you will never know until you ask" Grams gave her words of wisdom

"Yeah I guess, but what am I supposed to say" Piper asked

"Just ask if he wants to go to the movies or something and build off of that" Grams said "Ok Girls dinner is ready" Grams yelled

During dinner Prue brought up a party at Andy's friend Darryl's house on Friday and asked permission for all the sisters to go

"Why of course you can go as long as it has supervision" Grams said

"Yes Darryl's mom will be there" Prue said smiling "and Piper Leo will be there."

Piper blushed and Phoebe laughed

"Phoebe that means Cole is going" Paige said Phoebe blushed

"So Paige who is your special someone" Grams asked

"I have two Kyle and Rob" Paige answered "but I won't tell who I like more"

XxX Friday right before the Party XxX

Piper came down to leave but she was stopped by grams

"Piper," Grams asked

"yes Grams" She said

"Have you talked to that Leo fellow yet" Grams asked

"no" Piper said "but I will tonight"

Paige walked in "Bye grams I'm leaving for the Party"

"sweetie how are you getting to the party" Piper asked

"Kyle and Rob got their drivers licenses today they turned 16 this week remember and they had permits like I do now I can't wait until Tommorow" Paige said

Phoebe and Prue walked in at that time and smiled at each other and Piper they had been planning a surprise party for Paige it was Kyles idea and he had convinced the other sisters to help.

Just then they heard a car horn they looked outside and saw three cars outside the girls said bye to grams and got to the cars

"Hi Andy" Prue said

"Hi Prue" Andy greeted also

They drove off happy to be together

Piper got in her car and left while Phoebe got in Cole's and left

"Hi Cole" Phoebe greeted

"hi Phoebe" he greeted back

"So what have you been up to lately" Phoebe asked

"Talking to some old friends" Cole answered

"Oh really you never talk about your old friends" Phoebe said

"Yeah but that's because they are the ones who got me into drugs and alcohol and Other crap like that" Cole said

Phoebe looked down she did not like that Cole was into that kind of stuff and she was trying to quit smoking to support him, but it was so hard. but she never gave up on Cole even though they had just met she liked him a lot and she wanted to be a good friend so she could be more than a friend.

Paige got in Kyles new car and sat in the front seat because Rob was already at the Party with his car

"Hi Kyle" Paige greeted

"Hey Paige" Kyle said smiling just before driving off

Paige was happy she was friends with Kyle he was always there for her and whenever she was in a bind he would come and help her. Rob was the same but he is always in his own mess he is enemies with almost everyone in the world and sometimes needed his space. But still they were both great friends to her and were always their for her unlike her sisters they didn't care about her but she didn't care she had great friends and nothing could change that


	4. The Party pt 2 : Love and a warning

_**HERE IS CHAPTER 4 THANX 4 DA REVIEWS YA'LL ROCK**_

_**IN THIS CHAPTER YOU WILL FIND OUT WHO PAIGE LIKES **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The sisters arrived at the Party and scattered all over the place Darryl had a very big house and the party even went poolside and Paige loved to swim so she went to change in her swimsuit (A/N I know I never mentioned it being a pool party but the idea popped in my head so I put it in the story) Kyle and Rob stood by the punch bowl and Rob nudged Kyle

"Paige is lookin good tonight ain't she" Rob said. Kyle hit him with his elbow

"Shut up you know I like her" Kyle said knowing that was why Rob said it "but yeah she is looking very good tonight"

"Hey that's my sister your talking about" Phoebe said walking up to them

"Oh hey Phoebe" Kyle greeted

"Go get her" Phoebe said

"Fine I can take a hint" Kyle said and he went over to the pool

"Perfecto" Rob said Laughing "so why did you come over here other than get punch I mean you hate me and surely you saw me here"

"yes I did come for punch and to tell you who Darryl hired as a band tonight" Phoebe said Rob gave her an expecting look she mouthed the band name Rob grinned ear to ear "they will be here in ten minutes just so you know"

"Awesome they are one of my favorites" Rob said

"They are one of mine also" Phoebe said

XxX with Paige and Kyle XxX

Kyle jumped into the pool and swam towards Paige

"Oh hey Kyle" Paige said

"Hi Paige" Kyle said "Look I have to tell you something"

"I need to tell you something also" Paige admitted

"Me first" Kyle said "ever since I met you I have well really liked you a lot"

"oh my god" Paige said in awe pointing behind Kyle

Kyle turned around and his jaw dropped

"Holy crap" he yelled "that's Linkin Park"

Darryl talked to the band for a second and pointed to a stage and Linkin Park went there and Mike spoke

"Hello everybody" He said "If you would turn your attention to the stage" everyone looked "We are glad to be here tonight and to play for you highschool students Hope you enjoy" they started playing

"Hey Kyle" Paige said

"Yeah"

"I didn't only say oh my god for the band I feel the same"

"Seriously?" he asked in awe

Paige nodded and then bam she had her first kiss with the boy of her dreams

XxX with Piper XxX

Piper was pacing thinking how could she tell Leo her feelings but those thoughts got pushed out of the way by Leo himself

"oh hey Leo" Piper greeted shyly

"Hi Piper" he greeted back "hey you wanna dance"

Piper nodded they danced to a lot of songs finally they stopped dancing

"Leo?" Piper asked

"yes" he said

"what do you think of girls who make the first move" she asked

"I don't know I guess I'm still waiting for it to happen" he answered

"Ok well here goes" Piper said just before kissing Leo

"wow" Leo said smiling after the kiss

Piper smiled

"Hey you wanna I don't know go out sometime" He asked

Piper nodded blushing "grams was right" she thought

XxX with Prue and Andy XxX

They were busy dancing and then Prue's cell phone rang she picked it up and it said unknown caller but she pressed talk any way

"hello"

"Tomorrow you will die" a voice on the other side said so loud that Andy heard it "you will never expect me I might be anywhere" Prue thought it as a trick but little did she know it wasn't it definetely was a warning on her life and she should be worried

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Well the you have it Chapter 4 plz review_**


	5. A shot o Magic

HERE IS CHAPTER FIVE THANX 4 DA REVIEWS YA'LL ROCK 

_**IN THIS CHAPTER NEW THINGS WILL BE REVEALED AND I JUS NEED TO TELL YA"LL THIS STORY WILL HAVE MINOR MAJIC. IF THE SISTERS DO NOT GET THEIR POWERS IN THIS STORY I WILL PUT THEM IN THE SEQUEL IF I DO ONE. BUT LET"S GET 2 DA CHAPTER**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Rob looked at the sky waiting for Kyle to arrive with Paige for her surprise party Kyle had taken her to a movie to buy time to finish getting ready. Kyle finally pulled into the Halliwell driveway and opened up Paige's door after he had gotten out

"What did movie run late or something?"

"or something" Kyle said

"Interesting" Rob said

Paige opened the door turned on the light and boom

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled Paige's jaw dropped

"What…. Who" Paige stuttered

"It was all Kyle's Idea" Piper told her

"Kyle" Paige said turning around stunned "Thank you"

"don't mention it" Kyle said

"Ok, ok, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED" Rob yelled grabbing a guitar and strumming it for a few songs

Prue came up to Paige and Kyle and asked "Where did he learn how to Play guitar like that?"

"he started practice when he was about 10" Kyle answered Prue gave a nod Paige hadn't ever seen her this nice before

XxX with Rob XxX

Rob watched as the party played out but he looked over and saw someone pointing a gun at Prue. The man shot at Prue but Rob put his hand out and the bullet got smaller and smaller and only barely cut Prue on the side of the arm Rob became invisible and hit the man who shot at Prue so hard he went to the ground. The only person who saw Rob do these magnificent things was Grams….

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**SORRY FOR THE SHORT AND PRETTY BAD CHAPTER I HAVE A LITTLE WRITERS BLOCK PLZ GIVE ME IDEAS. R&R I APPRECIATE IT **_


	6. powers and a visitor

**_HERE'S CHAPTER 6 I KNOW LAST CHAPTER WASN'T GOOD SO I AM TRYING TO MAKE THIS ONE BETTER R&R_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

After Rob was done with his powers Grams called him

"Rob can you come here for a second?" Grams asked

"yeah" Rob said with a worried look on his face he knew at that moment he knew shesaw him

Rob walked into the kitchen slowly going to face the music

"you saw that didn't you" he asked knowing it was a stupid Question "of course she did why else would she call me" he thought. grams nodded "well at least you are a witch so my magic wasn't exposed"

"why do you say that" Grams asked

"don't play dumb with me I know the girls are Charmed, And by the way why don't they know yet" Rob said kind of ticked off

"because they are to young" Grams retorted "we need to wait until three are in their twenties"

"why twenties?" Rob asked puzzled

"because that is when they are more responsible to fight demons" Grams replied quieting down "by the way what are your powers"

"well I can become invisible as you know I can also weaken or strengthen any Item or you know energy balls" Rob answered

"so how did your powers start" Grams asked sitting down

"you know they really haven't increased I'm still waiting" Rob answered

Grams nodded "you need to be more careful about using them in public"

"yeah I know. oh I forgot to mention I can change the form of matter. liquid to solid gas to liquid and so on and so forth" Rob said

"yes Prue certainly owes you her life" Grams said

"eh she'll pay me back when the time is right" Rob said "but I want to keep these gifts on the down low for a while you know the Elders have been trying to give me a whitelighter"

"ahh yes" Grams said "ok my lips are sealed"

"thanks" Rob said just then hearing a knock on the door

"Open up this is the police" Phoebe opened the door "where is the shooter"

"right over there" Phoebe answered pointing at the man

The cops took him away and the party started back up Rob went to the door right as someone else came up he answered the door

"can this wait for I dunno fifteen minutes. Ok" Rob said to the man who went where he couldn't be seen.

Rob went to Grams and whispered in her ear Grams had a stunned then angry look on her face.

The Party finally ended once everyone went home except for Kyle, Rob, Leo, Cole, and Andy there was another knock on the door this time Prue got it she was smiling when she opened it but when she saw who it was her smile faded

"You…" she said angrily

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I WONDER WHO IT IS TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IN YOUR REVIEWS**_


	7. A war between sisters

**_HERE'S CHAPTER 7 THANX 4 DA REVIEWS YA'LL ROCK_**

_**I AM PULLING AWAY FROM MAGIC A BIT I NOTICED WHEN I GOT INTO IT I LOST SOME GOOD REVIEWERS BUT EVERYONE WHO IS REVIEWING NO MATTER WHAT YOU ALL ARE AWESOME.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"You…" Prue said angrily

"Hello Prudence" Victor said stepping inside "you have grown so much. I can't wait to see my other two daughters."

Prue glared at him "he doesn't even know about Paige" she thought with anger she hated him so much for leaving.

"hey Prue who is it?" Phoebe said walking in "daddy! is that you"

"phoebe" Victor said phoebe broke into a smile and ran and gave her father a hug

"let's go to the other room" Phoebe said they went in and got a surpised look from everyone

"dad is that you" Piper asked

"ah Piper good to see you" Victor said and then he saw Paige

"I'm Paige I heard you left before I was born" Paige said know that he didn't know who she was

"hello wow I have four daughters. and who are these young men?" Victor asked

Phoebe answered him "this is Cole, and his stepbrother Leo, and Prue's boyfriend Andy, and Paige's friends Kyle, and Rob" she said pointing to each as she went along.

"well it is nice to meet you all" Victor said shaking their hands

"You don't what you've missed dad" Phoebe said

"really" Prue said angrily

"what's that supposed to mean" Phoebe said

"He missed sixteen of each of our birth days, not to mention He didn't even know Paige existed" Prue said almost yelling

"well you can't change the past, but we can make it better now" Phoebe retorted

"yeah I agree" Paige said

"well you don't know how terrible he was to us" Prue yelled

"Prue, I don't remember him either and you barely do" Piper said

"Yeah but we could have known him" Prue said

"But the fact is we didn't so now we can use this time" Paige said

"No Prue is right" Victor said "I should have been there"

"but you are here now" Piper said

"not for long, I have to go to New York for a job" Victor said

"Yeah see he'll never change" Prue said

"Shut up Prue" Phoebe said

"I can't see how you can just accept him back" Prue yelled

"well maybe she wants to" Paige yelled "Like I do"

"Calm down" Piper said being the peacemaker.

"SHUT UP" the other three yelled

All of the sisters glared at each other All the guys tried to sneak out of the room

"Hey what do you think your doing" all the girls said to them "your not going anywhere"

"And this is why I'm single" Rob said getting out as fast as he could.

"I'm sorry girls I just came to say goodbye at least until I come to visit you again" Victor said after that he left.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**YEAH I KNOW NOT THAT GREAT BUT AT LEAST I'M OFF THE SUBJECT OF MAGIC FOR A WHILE YOU KNOW THE DRILL READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME ABOUT YOUR STORIES I'D LOVE TO READ THEM**_


	8. plans and clothes

**_HEY EVERYONE THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS I AM THANKFUL TO A LOT OF MY REVIEWERS WHO HAVE STAYED FAITHFUL FROM THE BEGINNING I HOPE THAT THEY CONTINUE TO REVIEW. WELL ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 8_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Two months have passed since the Victor incident. The guys got to a friendship hoping that it would pull the sisters together. Every time the sisters had a fight it came back to bite the guys in the butt. The sisters have had many more fights and well the guys were getting tired of it. But they knew if they said that to the sisters it would not be pretty. So the guys got clever and thought that by chaining together that might pull the sisters closer. They knew though that it would take more than just five guys to pull the sisters back together. What had pulled them a part was a great loss, the loss of a mother. The guys all knew the only way to nullify that hate was another great loss or at least close to one.

"dang our plan was freakin useless" Andy stated to the rest of the guys

"I never knew it would be this hard" Cole said

"Yeah it would take a lot to bring them back together" Leo said

"seriously" Kyle said "whenever they get in a fight we pay for it"

"Oh shut up I have it the worst" Rob said The other four looked at him. "I don't have a girl friend like you all you should count your blessings"

"yeah I guess" Andy said

"you know what I don't get" Leo asked everyone looked at him questioningly "why is it that we can get close but they can't."

"Because we didn't lose a mother" Rob answered "no offence Kyle and Leo"

"none taken" they said at the same.

"we have to get the sisters close together" Cole said "we'll think of something" Leo said

Everyone nodded

XxX With the sisters XxX

Phoebe walked out of her room with a blue t-shirt. Prue saw her and had a burst of anger

"Phoebe what are you doing in my shirt" Prue asked angrily

"oh this is yours I didn't notice" Phoebe said smirking.

"I can't believe you" Prue yelled.

"what do you expect me to wear" Phoebe asked

"how about your own clothes for once" Prue yelled

"Great one Prue" Paige said walking in

"back off" Phoebe said

"you tell her Phoebe" Piper said walking in after Paige.

"shut up" Prue yelled

"Why do you always pick on Phoebe" Piper asked with anger

"I'll stop picking on her when she stops stealing my clothes" Prue said back

"Prue maybe you should do something about" Phoebe taunted

"yeah" Paige said agreeing with Phoebe

"one of these days you are gonna wish you never said that" Prue threatened

"Hey don't threaten them" Piper said

"What are you gonna do about it" Prue said

"I hate you" Piper said Quietly walking away

XxX with the guys XxX

"you know what would be cool" Andy said

"what" the rest of the guys questioned

"if we went to an amusement park you know just us guys" Andy answered

"yeah" Cole said "but maybe we should wait until the sisters stop fighting we might come home to our girl friends in a cemetery"

"yeah" Leo said "maybe someday"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I KNOW NOT SO GREAT BUT I HOPE I WILL STILL GET REVIEWS.**_


	9. Food crisis

_**HERE IS CHAPTER NINE**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The girls all arrived safely at school still within a hatred of each other. Kyle met up with Paige, as Leo met up with Piper, Phoebe with Cole, And Andy with Prue. They talked for a while and then went to class. School had been regular and not bad until lunch rolled around each of the sisters sat at different tables which was hard on the guys. But today was a bit different Paige, Rob, and Kyle had someone new sit at their table. Kyle, and Paige were the first to arrive at their table Rob came soon after and then a young dirty blond girlcame to the table.

"do you mind if I sit here" she asked in aquiet and innocent tone of voice. The others nodded she sat down and she was quiet. the four sat in silence.

"who are you? I've never seen you around anywhere before. Are you knew or something?" Paige asked finally breaking the silence

"yes I'm new, and my name is Marie" she said in a happy but still quiet voice.

"hey you have any friends yet" Kyle asked hoping to stir up some conversation.

"unfortunatly no but I have made enemies" She said now in a little more pissed of voice than innocent.

"who" Paige asked not wanting to get on Marie's nerves but also wanting to fid out who her enemies were.

"a girl named Missy, a guy named Jack Marx, another named Jordan Doss, and Max Reeves (A/N you all remember Jack and Jordan, Max is Jacks other right hand man.) and that's about it" she said Rob smirked. Those very people were his enemies as well.

At that point Darryl came to the table looking desparate.

"yes, Darryl" Kyle asked "what is it"

"mind if I sit here" he asked Rob made room for him andhe took that chance right as he could andsat.

" sorry but Prue is going on and on about another fight between sisters last night" Darryl said

"be right back" Kyle and Rob yelled getting up knowing that that would get Paige talking.

"sit down" Paige said "the fight wasn't as much me so I won't even go into it, it was more Prue, Piper, and Phoebe."

"Oh" Kyle said sitting down pulling Rob with him. Rob started on his potatoes still worried.

"hey would you look at that freaks in there natural habitat" Jack said walking up at his voice Rob got really pissed off.

"go away Jack" Darryl said getting up

"wow Darryl I guess you're a freak also I never would have guessed" Jack said smirking

"shut up" Kyle said now on his feet to join Darryl

"Another Freak" Jordan said

"Back off" Paige yelled standing up

"yeah" Marie said also getting up to join the fight.

"four freaks at one table" Max said

" Five you can't forget Rob" Jack said looking at Rob

"Two words for ya Jack" Rob said. At that point he hit his spoon flinging some potatoes into Jacks face. "Food Fight" he said quietly

"Food Fight" Another kid asked. Rob nodded

"FOOD FIGHT!" they heard a yell

And pretty soon everyone in the cafeteria were a part of the war

Someone threw a Corn dog at Cole but he caught it under his chin took a bite then threw it back.

The fight continued for what seemed like a very long time the lunch lady even joined because well even at the age of thirty five she was still a kid at heart. And then a everyone's favorite teacher Mr. Mitchell came in who also had the heart of a child.

"what is going on in here" he asked everyone turned and threw their food at him knocking him over. He stood back up "you no what this means. This means war" he said throwing food at the kids. They were having the time of their lives when the principal came in.

"What the devil is going on here" The pudgy man Yelled "I demand to know who started this"

"it was me sir" Rob spoke up

"You will clean this mess up immediately" He said "you are lucky I don't call your parents."

"yes sir" Rob said

He started cleaning but to his surprise Andy, Leo, Kyle, Cole, Darryl, Paige, Piper, Phoebe, Prue, and Marie stayed behind to help.

"why" Rob asked

"First of all you're my brother" Kyle said "not to mention friends with all us guys" Rob nodded

"You're one of my best buds this whole entire world" Paige said

"we didn't try to stop it" Leo said

"we just contributed to it" Andy said

"True" Cole said

" anything to get out of class" Phoebe said

"Hey you're a good guy you shouldn't have to do this on your own" Piper pointed out

"you showed me good fun time" Prue said smiling

"I second that" Darryl said

Rob looked at Marie in question 'why is she here' he asked himself in silence

"an enemy of my enemy is my friend, and I help my friends" Marie said Rob smiled

"thanks everyone that means a lot to me" Rob said

"hey just cause I hate you doesn't mean I can't help you out" Prue said

"I agree" Phoebe said. Prue and Phoebe being the only ones who hate Rob

"thanks I think" Rob said

"well why don't the guys do one side and the girls the other" Andy said without thinking but everyone did do what he said.

"that was dumb" Leo said to Andy

"I know" Andy replied

"we're never going to hear the end of it from the girls"

"I know"

"you may as well have just killed us"

"I know but maybe this will give them time to work out their problems" Andy said

"What," Cole said "that's like trying to put fire out with gasoline man" Cole said

"True very true" Andy answered

"But I tell you if you started a food fight every day ,Rob, the sisters might finally get along and that would save us a whole load of trouble" Kyle said "that's an Idea we should roll with it you know what I mean"

"speak for yourself we'd be lucky if the school doesn't have lunchroom security after this incident. And I don't really want to get expelled" Rob said

"yeah he is right" Darryl said

"man are side of the group is getting big you know" Cole said

"yeah but I guess there is a new addition to the girls and she looks fine, You know what I'm saying, know what I'm saying." Rob said that was the first time he had mentioned her.

They finally finished in the lunch room by the time the bell rang to dismiss class.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I KNOW BAD CHAPTER ENDING BUT STILL LONGEST CHAP YET AND I WANT TO TELL YOU WHAT ROB AND MARIE LOOK LIKE JUST SO YOU KNOW**_

_**ROB: **_

_**HEIGHT; 5'9**_

_**HAIR: LIGHT BROWN, SPIKED, SHORT**_

_**EYES: GREEN**_

_**MARIE:**_

_**HEIGHT: 5'4**_

_**HAIR: DIRTY BLOND, STRAIGT, LONG**_

_**EYES: BLUE**_

_**THANX FOR READING PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW.**_


	10. A fight home

_**SRY FOR THE WAIT I WAS ON A MINI VACATION AND I HAD A LOT ON MY MIND BUT THANX FOR THE REVIEWS **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

School had finally ended and to the guys surprise the sisters did not fight while cleaning up, they actually got along a bit but the guys knew it was just because they had fun. They all walked home together, but there was no stopping the girls fighting on the way home and nothing did.

"well that was fun" Piper stated

"yeah, I was amazed at you Rob!" Paige said "you don't do that kind of thing often"

"yeah I know" Rob replied

"yeah that was amazing" Phoebe said "but you know what else is amazing. That miss popular Prue stayed to help" she said cruelly

"what" Prue yelled "what about you you can't stand to help at least I'm kind"

"The way I see it neither of you help anyone at anytime," Piper said. "Paige and I are stuck with doing everything around the house you to aren't even looking for work like me"

"yeah" Paige said

"shut up Paige the youngest sister has no place to talk" Prue said

"you shut up Prue" Paige retorted

"how bout you both shut up" Phoebe said

"you should stop talking Phoebe" Piper said. Usually she would make peace well let's just say other fights changed her.

"shut up, Piper you just want me to feel like you do a terrible mood" Phoebe said

"that's not true" Piper said

"and at least she doesn't try to make everyone think she is cool" Prue said

"you shouldn't talk you think you're all that" Paige said

"again the youngest shut up and butt out, so shut up you little bitch" Prue said

Paige was mad now she just wanted to kill Prue, so she tried she threw a punch, and hit Prue in the face. Prue backed up a bit towards Phoebe who kicked at Prue but that was what Prue expected she flipped Phoebe over a her shoulder right towards Paige. Phoebe kicked Paige Piper joined soon after and the sisters were in death combat until.

"STOP" Rob yelled putting his hands out. "I don't want to know how but you four need to leave each other alone. I'm not even dating one of you and I already get annoyed whenever you four get in a fight so get it together."

"he's right" Prue said "so I am gonna walk on the other side of the road"

She was in the middle of the street and then…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER REVIEW TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER I NEED THREE_**


	11. reasons

_**ALRIGHTY THEN THANKS TO THE REVIEWS I AM CONTIUING MAN I KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK WILL HAPPEN LET'S SEE IF YOU WERE RIGHT.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Prue turned and her whole life flashed before her eyes but all of the sudden it was like an angel picked her up off her feet and all she could see was white light (**_A/N Not whitelighter involved only when you have a near death experience sometimes your life stops and you can't see anything but white_**) Prue opened her eyes and she noticed she was on the other side of the street she looked up and saw Andy and Leo standing next to her she looked and saw everyone else standing at the other part of the street. Andy helped her up and took her over to the other side of the street she looked and saw car crashed into a tree. With a man basically hanging out at least until Cole picked him up and carried him over. To the grass Leo ran over to help bandage the wounds. Finally Prue looked down and saw her youngest sister lying on the ground in very bad condition next to her was Kyle and Rob who was trying to help Paige his arm was badly wounded Prue looked behind Rob and saw a metal plate stuck in a tree it had been on the road when the drucken driver came he must have ran over it and it shot over to Rob and cut his arm, but that didn't stop him from saving his best friend who thought of as a sister.

"somebody call 911" Rob finally yelled, Dammit do it now"

Darryl pulled out his cell and called.

"_911 emergency how may I help you" _a voice came over the cell

"We have a car accident two people critical and one with a very deep wound" Darryl said

"_what is your location"_

"on the corner of Prescott and Pine" Darryl answered "please hurry"

"_a couple of ambulances will there soon" _and with that Darryl hung up.

"they'll be here soon" Darryl told Rob

"good" Rob said he tore off his sleeves and with the clean one wrapped his arm while Leo helped Paige. The ambulances finally arrived one took Paige while the other took Rob and the driver of the car.

XxX 15 minutes later XxX

Finally the girls the guys and Grams arrived at the hospital and ran to the desk.

"We are here for Robert Smith and Paige Halliwell" Grams told the receptionist

"Paige Halliwell is still in critical condition and can't be visited, but Robert is fine and is in Room 302" she answered. So everyone went to robs room.

They walked in

"hey bro" Kyle said

"hey bout time ya get here" Rob said "you seen Paige"

"no" Prue answered "but I don't know why she did it I was so cruel to her."

"she's an Angel" Rob said

"yeah she always said not having a mother was hard, and she never wanted to lose one of you. She always said she wanted to fix your relationship but you never gave her the chance. I guess this was her last try." Kyle said. "I don't want to lose her"

"she'll pull through" Rob said "but that wasn't the only reason ,Prue, she always said you had always been the one who se thought of as her mother in the start. Maybe it wasn't only Prue she saw maybe she also saw Patty."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**THAT IS THE CHAPTER NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED WAS IT YEAH I KNOW IT WASN'T PLZ REVIEW **_


	12. talks

-1**_HEY EVERYONE IT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I HAVE UPDATED BUT THANX FOR THE REVIEWS AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER_**

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

About an hour after the conversation Rob finally got on the doctors nerves enough to let him go and it was right on time a nurse came in to the waiting room finally and told them what was up with Paige.

"is there anyone here to see a miss Paige Halliwell?" the nurse asked

"that'd be us" Kyle spoke up

"Ok but only one visitor at a time and she is still asleep" The nurse told them

The eleven of them (**AN both Darryl and Marie are still here in case you're wondering)** got up and went to Paige's room

Rob went in first

"hey Paige, I don't know if you can hear me but I'm the first visitor I cant believe what you did. How did you build that courage I could've never done that." Rob sighed "wake up ok you don't know how much your sisters and Kyle are hurting" Rob got up and left and signaled for Kyle to come in

"Hi Paige" Kyle said he was shocked at all the machines she was hooked up to. "I don't know what to say seeing you like this I should've stopped that fight before it even happened" tears started to show up in his eyes " I don't know what Rob said to you but just please wake up I don't know what I would do without you" Kyle left with tears still in his eyes"

Grams was next "Paige looking at you reminds me of your mother you look so much like her now you wake up you are a Halliwell you come from a line of powerful women so don't end that record now the world can't afford to lose you" She left the room with tears pouring out of her eyes.

Phoebe stepped in the room "Hi sis. Im sorry its all my fault I started the fight If I weren't such an idiot and messed with Prue then you wouldn't be in this situation please if you wake up I promise ill be the best sister ever" Phoebe started to cry she couldn't stand seeing Paige like this so she left the room.

Piper came in she already had tears in her eyes just by watching everyone else leave crying "hi Paige you better be ok I know you must love us somewhere in your heart to save one by giving up your life. So you wake up. im sorry for all the bad things I've done to you and if you hear me please forgive me" Piper left

Prue finally came in sat down and began talking to Paige

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**THERES THE CHAPTER PLZ REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME I DEAS IF YOU HAVE ANY. IF YOU GUYS HAVE STORIES I'LL BE GLAD TO CHECK THEM OUT.**_


End file.
